This invention relates to a telephone set base, and particularly to an electronic telephone set base, capable of both wall and desk top mounting.
Telephone set bases are increasingly being made of molded plastic which is both light and easily formed. With conventional telephone sets, using discrete components each of which can have a fair amount of weight, for example the normal ringer, transformer and other parts, the base remains in position even when the handset is removed and does resist a substantial amount of pull on the handset cord.
With electronic telephones, the components are lighter and the heavier components of conventional telephone sets are no longer used. It has therefore become usual to include one or more metal members to provide weight, to give improved stability.